Random
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Hinata yang selalu merasa dirundung kesialan ketika ia menjalankan sebuah misi SELAMA ENAM BULAN bersama dua Uchiha bersaudara? Semi-Canon and Hinata centric
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Random © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: OOC, Multipairing(maybe), Semi- Canon, Typo'S.

.

**.:Chapter1:.**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

"Hyuuga!"

Bola mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar ketika sebuah suara yang masuk melalui indra pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit terbata Hinata mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"I-Itachi-_san_?"

Pria yang dipanggil Hinata 'Itachi' itu perlahan mendekati Hinata yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Apa lagi sih? Padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha manapun. Tapi kenapa malah dirinya selalu dirundung oleh pemuda yang bermarga uchiha? Masih jelas diingatannya ketika ia menjalankan misi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika itu banyak pandangan menusuk yang didapatnya ketika ia berjalan beriringan bersama pemuda tersebut. padahal mereka hanyalah menjalankan misi ringan yang sebenarnya diberikan oleh _Hokage_ untuk pemuda tersebut. dirinya hanya lah seorang pendamping mantan _missing-nin_ itu.

Yah semua orang juga pasti mengetahui bahwa Hinata hanyalah seorang pendamping para Uchiha itu untuk melakukan sebuah misi yang berada di dalam desa, dan satu hal yang Hinata tanyakan. Kenapa kedua pemuda Uchiha itu memilihnya untuk menjadi pemdamping mereka? Padahal masih banyak gadis yang dengan senang hati mau menerima tugas sebagai pendamping pada dua Uchiha itu.

Sulung Uchiha yang memanggil Hinata tadi segera mendekati Hinata ketika mendapat respon dari sang empunya nama.

"Hari ini ada misi," Ucapnya singkat.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas ucapan sang pemuda, ia paham. Bahkan sangat mengerti betul bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Uchiha ini adalah dirinya wajib mendampinginya untuk menjalankan misinya kali ini.

Ia tak bisa menolak.

Dengan begitu yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Beruntung seorang Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang sangat irit bicara, jadi Hinata tidak perlu takut jika pria itu menanyainya macam-macam dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Itachi yang semakin lebar meninggalkan dirinya di belakang, sebenarnya pria mantan _missing-nin_ itu membutuhkan tenaganya atau tidak sih?

Ini aneh memang, Hinata sendiri tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran yang terdapat pada pemimpin desa Konoha sekarang. Kenapa begitu mudahnya seorang, bukan tapi dua orang mantan _missing-nin_ yang selama ini selalu di incar oleh para petinggi-petinggi desa lain itu bisa diterima ke Konoha kembali.

Tentu saja setelah semua rahasia yang terkuak dari seorang Uchiha Itachi dan berakhirnya dendam yang dipendam oleh Uchiha sasuke kepada kakaknya, dan Konoha kembali menerima mereka berdua kedesa dengan persyaratan tentunya.

Mungkin persyaratan yang tidak begitu sulit dijalani keduanya, hanya boleh menjalankan misi di dalam desa Konoha saja. Hanya untuk sementara,

hanya untuk mengembalikan keparcayaan orang-orang Konoha kepada mereka.

Dan ini lah nasib sial bagi Hinata, ia lah seorang yang dipilih keduanya untuk mendampingi mereka berdua untuk menjalankan misinya. Dan itu adalah kehendak sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ sendiri agar keduanya memiliki pendamping untuk menjaga kedua Uchiha itu agar tidak berbuat yang tidak dikehendaki. Bagaimanapun mereka masihlah dalam pengawasan para tetua Konoha.

Dan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ pun tidak ingin hal-hal yang membuat keraguan di antara tetua Konoha terjadi, untuk itulah dengan kesepakatan yang hanya sepihak oleh ketiga orang tersebut, Hinatalah yang mereka pilih sebagai pendamping kedua Uchiha itu selama enam bulan. Bisa dibayangkan selama enam bulan Hinata hanya menjalankan misi yang tidak jelas ini sendiri. Ia pun juga tidak boleh menjalankan misi bersama teman-temannya di luar desa Konoha selama senam bulan.

Rasanya saat itu juga Hinata ingin sekali mencaci maki ketiga orang ini. belum lagi pandangan orang-orang yang selalu menusuk ketika ia berjalan beriringan seperti saat ini. entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang Konoha itu terhadapnya.

Hey ia hanya menjalankan misi.

Tidak bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saja?

Lagi pula ini hanya sementara Hinata, hanya enam bulan. Batinya terus berteriak ketika ia terus saja berjalan di belakang sang Uchiha sulung dengan keadaan yang sedikit sempoyongan. Mungkin saja hari ini ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan akibat kemarin ia menjalankan misinya bersama Sasuke dengan keadaan yang hujan-hujanan.

Hah, jika setiap hari terus begini mungkin gadis itu akan benar-benar sakit, ia jadi tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri akibat kedua Uchiha itu.

Kaki mungil Hinata bergerak dengan cepat agar menyamai langkah lebar Uchiha sulung. Sedikit terpogoh ia menghampiri pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka dibalik topeng dingin itu terdapat sifat yang penuh dengan kelembutan terhadap seorang adik yang disayanginya itu.

"Mi-misi kali ini…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya ketika pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang berjalan terburu-buru kontan menabrak tiang yang ada di depannya.

Ia meringis kesakitan akibat rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan akibat benturan yang didapat di dahinya yang berponi itu. Kenapa pria itu berhenti sih?

Mendelik, Hinata memandang pria disampinya itu yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatnya berhenti mendadak? Penasaran. Hinata menengokkan kepalanya kearah yang dipandangi Itachi.

Sontak saja _amethyst_ milik Hinata sedikit melabar ketika mendapati sesosok yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Uchiha Sasuke

Sosok itulah yang membuat langkah Itachi berhenti, dan sosok itu juga yang membuat Hinata tidak bergerak secara spontan ia tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang ada di dahinya. Apa Sasuke juga ingin menemuinya untuk misi?

Ia harap tidak.

Sangat berharap.

Semoga saja pemdua itu hanyalah kebetulan berpapasan, bukan untuk mencarinya.

Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke, pria itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran _ototou_nya.

"Hn, apa yang aniki lakukan di sini?"

Wajah datar itachi sedikit menimbulkan ekspresi bingung, apa yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja untuk misi 'kan? Untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan itu?

"Tentu saja misi—"

"Aku memerlukan Hinata," Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Itachi ketika ia dengan pasti mengetahui jawaban dari _aniki_nya itu.

_Obsidian_nya memutar mengarah pada gadis yang berada di belakang Itachi, "Kita ada misi," Ucapnya mantap tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang kini sedang membulatkan matanya—sedikit—hanya sedikit hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mungkin menyadarinya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sekarang masih terdiam ditempat, sepertinya apa yang ia harapkan tidaklah terkabul. Gadis itu mencoba menarik napas dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan sekedar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ini bagaimana sih? Bukankah hari ini ia akan mendampingi Itachi? Lalu kenapa Sasuke juga? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Tidak mungkin 'kan ia melakukan misi kedua-duanya?

Tenang Hinata, tenang.

Gadis itu mengurut dadanya perlahan, kini Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya, "_Yukou_, Hinata."

Ajakan itu membuat Itachi yang juga sekarang berada di samping Hinata—entah sejak kapan—menajamkan tapannya pada Sasuke.

Yang benar saja, ia akan menjalankan misinya hari ini. dan _ototou_nya itu sudah melakukan misi kemarin 'kan? Lalu kenapa hari ini dia juga mendapat misi lagi? Apa Naruto—_Rokudaime Hokage_—itu sudah lupa?

Tidak mungkin!

Tapi mungkin saja?

"Sasuke, hari ini," Sasuke sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Itachi yang terpotong itu, ia sangat tahu _aniki_nya itu tidak bisa berekspresi lebih dari sekarang. Entah sejak kapan _aniki_nya itu menjadi sedikit kaku sejak teerakhir mereka bertemu.

"Masih ada besok untuk menjalankan misimu itu 'kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati rupa kakaknya yang bungkam.

Dalam hati ia tertawa iblis telah mendapatkan ekspresi kakanya saat ini.

Sedangkan Hinata? ia juga hanya bisa bungkam akan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit aneh hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N:_ Yak untuk chapter ini cukup segini aja dulu, buat chapter kedepannya mungkin akan lebih panjang. Gimana pendapat reader? Apa fic ini patut buat dilanjutin? Atau di delete? Mohon batuannya^^*

Salam~

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


	2. My Imagination

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Random © Shiroi no Tsuki**

**Warning: OOC, Multipairing(maybe), Semi- Canon, Typo'S.**

**Pairing: ItaHina, SasuHina**

.

**.:Chapter2:.**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Hinata terpaku

Gadis Hyuuga itu kini sedang berada di antara dua Uchiha yang menurutnya merepotkan, bagaimana tidak? Kedua bersaudara itu sekarang sedang beradu _death glare_ andalan masing-masing di tengah keramaian jalan Konoha. Benar-benar di tengah keramaian jalan Konoha yang sekarang merekalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat malu saat ini. ia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari dua pemuda itu. Namun nihil, ia tidak akan bisa pergi begitu saja ketika kedua pergelangan tangan mungilnya di genggam erat oleh Itachi dan Sasuke, rupanya mereka benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu lebih merah ketika kedua pemuda tersebut lebih erat menggenggam tangan mungilnya, entah karena ia marah atau malu yang penting sekarang ia ingin sekali pergi dari kekangan mereka berdua.

'_Kami-sama…_' pintanya dalam hati memohon agar pusat perhatian orang-orang Konoha beralih darinya dan kedua orang ini mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Sasuke," suara itu mengalun begitu mengintimidasi, bahkan Hinata yang sedang berada di dekat pria itu pun bisa merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuh pria teresebut.

Hinata menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering di tenggorokan, mungkin ia memang harus berusaha untuk mendinginkan suasana, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca membuat pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu salah paham karenanya. Ia mengira bahwa Hinata sebentar lagi akan menangis. Yah Hinata akan menangis dan itu karena dirinya.

"_Gomen_, ha-hari ini Itachi-_san_ yang—" Hinata merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke terlaepas, pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hinata, hari ini aku ada misi. Bisakah kau mendampingiku?" ucapan itu memang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke hingga membuat _aniki_nya makin menajamkan mata padanya. Padahal Hinata sempat berpikir kalau bungsu Uchiha itu akan melepaskannya dan membiarkannya mendampingi Itachi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sasuke malah memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sedikit memohon walaupun tidak kentara.

Hinata yang melihatnya malah tidak tega, dirinya yang memang tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan orang lain sepertinya mau tidak mau ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Itachi? Tubuhnya menegang entah karena apa.

"Sasuke—" Kali ini suara Itachi kembali mengalun lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, Sasuke memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Masalahnya, memang hal inilah yang ia tunggu. Membuat emosi _aniki_nya yang awalnya tenang itu menjadi naik.

Entah apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sebenarnya jika _aniki_nya marah padanya.

Hinata hampir saja menepuk dahinya ketika ia mendengar suara dingin yang menusuk gendang telinganya, ia hampir saja melupakan kehadiran Itachi yang sebenarnya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Jika bengini Hinata memang harus berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak ajakan bungsu Uchiha itu, karena ia akan berbuat adil. Yah bukankah Itachi yang duluan menghampirinya? Seharusnya pria itu yang patut Hinata dampingi dalam misinya kali ini, bukannya Sasuke.

Otak Hinata terus saja berpikir, jika boleh jujur. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mesti berbicara apa agar menolak ajakan Uchiha bungsu. Belum lagi secara reflek ia telah menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke tadi.

Hah, tidak bisakah sulung Uchiha juga mengatakan hal yang sama agar ia bisa menolak ajakan bungsu? Kenapa Itachi begitu irit sekali bicara sih? Padaha 'kan suaranya tdak akan habis jika hanya bicara dengan beberapa kalimat.

"_A-ano_…" Hinata dengan gelisah mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, tapi sungguh ia tidak tahu kata apa yang mesti ia keluarkan untuk menolak Sasuke.

Pelipis Hinata mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia sungguh menjadi gugup ketika kedua pemuda itu semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia malah merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi penjahat kelas _S _yang berhadapan dengan para pengeksekusi dirinya.

Ia menyadari ketidak adilan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan tambahan tatapan tajam dari kedua bersaudara Uchiha tersebut.

Ah! Hinata memang plin-plan.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang lain, dan inilah akibatnya. Lagipula kenapa ia harus berurusan pada mantan kriminal seperti mereka sih? Sampai sekarang Hinata memang tidak pernah menyangka kalau yang dipilih mereka untuk menjadi pendamping mereka selama menjalankan misi ringan mereka adalah ia. Dan lagi kenapa sang _Rokudaime Hokage_—Uzumaki Naruto—menyetujuinya!

"_A-ano~_"

Tatapa mereka semakin mengintimidasi dan Hinata semakin menciut, hentikan! Ia tidak boleh hanya berdiam diri begini dan terus dipandangi oleh warga desa lainnya. Hinata masih ingat kalau ini adalah di jalanan desa konoha dan ia harus beranjak dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apa. Dengan begitu ia hanya menarik salah satu lengan pemuda Uchiha itu kemanapun asalkan jangan di tempat yang ramai seperti sekarang. Yah paling tidak ia memang harus menemani salah satu dari mereka untuk menjalankan misi 'kan?

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

Hinata terpekur duduk sendirian menatap punggung seorang Uchiha yang sekarang sedang menjalankan misinya, misi yang sebenarnya, lebih tepanya sih dibilang membersihkan sungai dari sampah yang bertebaran.

Ia menjadi merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang telah menemani para _genin_ yang menjalankan misi tingkat _D _mereka. sebuah helaan napas ia berikan tatkala Hinata kembali memperhatikan punggung sang Uchiha yang berlambangkan kipas tersebut.

Ini sungguh membosankan, Hinata sangat merasa bosan sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Bahkan sedari tadi ia hnya diam di tepi sungai itu dan tidak melakukan apapun, sesekali dirinya menawarkan diri pada sang Uchiha untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi pria itu malah menolak Hinata dengan mentah-mentah, ditambah lagi dengan bentakan yang luar biasa dingin keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu membuat Hinata malah semakin merasa enggan untuk berbicara lagi padanya.

_Kami-sama_… semoga saja masa tugasnya selam enam bulan ini segera berakhir.

Perlahan mata _amethyst_ Hinata terpejam dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang berlapis jaket itu ke sebuah pohon yang berakar besar di pinggir sungai, rasa kantuk menyerangnya ketika ia terus diam memandang punggung tegap sang Uchiha.

Dengan kepala yang semakin menuduk, ia lalu terbuai dengan sejuknya desiran angin yang membelai tubuhnya lembut hingga menghantarkannya pada dunia mimpi yang sekarang telah didatanginya.

.

.

Itachi menatap langit yang cerah di atasnya ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, entah karena apa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga mendapati sulung Hyuuga pendamping dirinya kini sedang tengah asiknya terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Sulung Uchiha itu terdiam menyaksikan rambut Hinata yang membelai lembut mengikuti angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang. Poni ratanya membuat wajah Hinata yang manis itu sedikit tertutupi. Membuat sulung Uchiha ini penasaran dibuatnya.

Dengan langkah yang pelan ia bermaksud mengistirahatkan dirinya di samping tubuh Hinata, lagi pula ia juga terbuai dengan hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai lembut tubuhnya, sungguh ia sudah lama tidak merasakan angin sejuk Konoha sejak ia menjadi _missing-nin_ beberapa tahun silam.

Langkah kakinya yang panjang dengan cepat dapat mencapai posisi Hinata berada sekarang, tanpa berpikir lebih jauh Itachi langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Hinata. menatap wajah tidur gadis Hyuuga yang telah tertutup poninya itu.

Hatinya sedikit penasaran dengan wajah Hinata yang tertidur, ia juga penasaran untuk melihat wajah halus HInata jika dari dekat. Tanpa Itachi sadari, tangan kekarnya menyibak helaian poni milik Hinata yang menurutnya mengganggu dirinya untuk memandang Hinata lebih jauh.

Setelahnya, pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis hingga orang lain pun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.

"Tidak salah, tidak salah aku telah memilihmu—"

Gumaman tu meluncur begitu saja ketika Itachi memandang wajah tertidur Hinata, kini jari-jari kekarnya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Hinata yang memancarkan rona merah alami di pipinya.

Perlahan ibu jari milik Itachi membelai lembut pipi gembul Hinata, meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut daging kenyal itu. Eantah kenapa ia menjadi sangat menyukainya, bahkan Itachi mungkin tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menyentuh pipi kenyal itu. Yah pipi kenyal milik putri Hyuuga tersebut.

Tidak puas dengan apa yang ia perbuat ketika menyentuh pipi gembul Hinata, tangan Itachi yang satunya pun juga ikut merangkum wajah manis itu. Wajah yang entah mengapa terasa sangat pas berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan jari telunjuk Itachi menelusuri setiap helai bulu mata Hinata yang lentik. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut bak menghitung satu-persatu bulu mata tersebut.

Dirinya sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bisa sedekat ini dengan Hinata.

Hatinya tersenyum puas mendapati dirinya sendiri menyentuh gadis tersebut, gadis yang selama ini telah merenggut hatinya. Hati seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal berhati dingin itu.

Rangkuman pada wajah HInata itu kini terlepas digantikan dengan penelusuran jari-jari Itachi kearah helai rambut _indigo_ milik HInata, bahkan rambut gadis manis itupun terasa sangat lembut.

Memang dialah gadis yang membuat Itachi akhirnya mau mengakui kebenaran tentang klan Uchiha dan Konoha, dan akhirnya kembali kedesa kelahirannya.

Hanya demi HInata.

Hanya demi gadis yang sekarang berada dalam rangkumannya.

Pria Uchiha itu menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka, menatap dengan intens kelopak mata milik Hinata yang tertutup tersebut. meresapi setiap sentuhan yang didapatnya dari halusnya rambut _Indigo_ milik Hinata, dan ia juga mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata yang sedang tergolek itu.

Perlahan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan tidak lama kemudian bibir tipis milik Itachi menyentuh dengan lembut bibir mungil HInata, yah sangat lembut.

Ia melakukannya sangat lembut dengan sedikit lumatan yang Itachi berikan pada Hinata hingga…

Itachi tersentak ketika ia mulai bangun dari imajinya.

Yah imajinya!

Sekarang sulung Uchiha itu masih berdiri kaku memandang gadis yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut.

Hah, apa yang ia pikirkan? Bahkan Itachi tidak mengira ia akan membayangkan dirinya larut dalam imajinasi liarnya sendiri.

Ia menghela napas sekedar menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Munkgin akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering terlihat kelelahan dengan pemikirannya tersebut hingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh akan misinya, apalagi jika ditemani oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sekarang barulah ia mulai melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju tepian sungai, akibat lamunannya yang barusan. Dirinya menjadi tidak enak perasaan pada gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sebelum Itachi sampai pada tepian sungai, Hinata menggeliat tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya manatap lurus kedepan menyaksikan pria Uchiha itu mendekat padanya.

"Itachi-_san?_" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit antusias.

Itachi yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata. walaupun begitu, Itachi tetap memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Su-sudah selesai?"

Suara lembut Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Itachi yang semula mengarah pada riak sungai di depannya menjadi terarah padanya. Hinata yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam, yah kalau saja hal yang Itachi bayangkan itu nyata—

Ia sungguh berharap malah, sejak kapan sih ia menjadi pria yang selalu membayangkan seorang gadis. Seperti sedang jatuh cinta saja… tunggu, jatuh cinta? Mungkin sekaranag ia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis di sampingnya tersebut.

"Kau—" suara _baritone_ Itachi menaglun setelaah beberapa menit berlalu ketika keheningan melanda mereka.

Hinata kembali mendongakkan kapalanya kembali menatap pria tersebut, walaupun Hinata sedikit takut. Tapi ia tetap membaranikan dirinya untuk manatap Itachi yang berwajah dingin itu, bukankah tidak sopan jika lawan bicaramu memanggilmu tapi kau malah mengalihkan wajahmu keobjek lain?

"Istirahatlah!"

Apa HInata tidak salah dengar?

"I-itu... bu-bukankah se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?"

Itachi tersentak, benar juga. Bukankah ia yang sedari tadi melakukan tugas misi? Lalu kenapa dirinya yang malah menyuruh Hinata untuk istirahat yanag seharusnya sedari tadi Hinata memang tidak melaukan apa-apa.

Untuk sekarang Itachi telah merasa dirinya menjadi bodoh seketika ketika bersama gadis Hyuuga ini, ck.. lagipula kenapa ia sampai menanyakan hal tersebut sih?

"Ehm!" Itachi berdehem sekedar memperbaiki imagenya yang tadi sempat berubah.

"Maksudku, kau... carikan aku makanan untuk istirahat."

Hinata mengernytikan alisnya, mancari makanan? Hinata menghela napas. Mungkin ia bukanlah seorang pendamping bagi kedua Uchiha. Tapi ia adalah seorang kacung bagi keduanya, pria ini seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk mencari makanan katanya?

Karena Hinata memang tidak bisa menolak seseorang, sungguh berat baginya untuk menolak apalagi melawan sulung Uchiha itu, ia dengan cepat segera berdiri. "Ba-baiklah, ka-kau ingin makan apa Uchiha-_san_?"

"onigiri," tanpa pikir panjang pria itu menjawab dengan cepat menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya itu, Hinata melongo. Ia pikir pria ini akan meminta hal-hal yang aneh. Namun nyatanya makanan yang mudah untuk didapat di kedai terdekat sungai itu. Gadis itu sedikit menghela napas lega karena pria ini tidak meminta macam-macam padanya.

"Ba-baiklah, tu-tunggu sebentar Itachi-_san._"

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya bergegas untuk mendapatkan apa yang diminta oleh pria itu, namun sejenak kemudian langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi, "Itachi-_san_?" panggilnya membuat sang empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata ynag memanggilnya.

"_A-ano_~ u-uangnya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada polos seraya menyodorkan tangannya bak meminta uang jajan kepada sang ayah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Jika saja Itachi sekarang sedang OOC mungkin ia akan _sweatdrop_ di tempat, ia pikir Hinata memanggilnya karena ada sesuatu yang penting ketika ia melihat wajah serius Hinata diringi dengan wajah polos gadis itu yang meminta uang kepadanya. Rasanya baru kali ini ada gadis yang meminta uang padanya, yah walaupun itu memang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-Aku tidak bawa u-uang, ka-karena itu..." Hinata semakin menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Itachi yang sekarang datar-datar saja. Padahal dalamnya ia menjerit prustasi akan sifat gadis tersebut yang berwajah polos.

Itachi ingin—ingin sekali—menepuk jidatnya untuk kali ini, tapi itu mustahil ia lakukan. Karena seorang Uchiha tidak akan OOC bukan?

Dengan gerakan yang pasti tangan kekar Itachi meraih saku celananya untuk sekedar mencari lembaran uang miliknya.

Dan...

_Kuso!_, pria itu menggenggam lembaran uang satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan mengeluarkannya. Ia termenung melihat uang satu lembarnya itu yang sekarang sudahlah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat basah, sial baginya yang hanya mempunyai uang selembar sepuluh _ryo_ itu saja.

Hinata menatap Itachi lirih, ia tahu pria itu hanya memiliki uang yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya itu saja. Hah ia tidak menyangka setelah kembali ke Konoha para Uchiha menjadi seperti ini, itu karena misi ringan yang didapat mereka tidaklah akan mendapatkan upah yang banyak.

Seandainya saja Hinata tidak lupa membawa dompetnya, ia pasti akan membelikan pria itu onigiri yang dimintanya. Namun nasib berkata lain. Akhirnya Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

Agar tidak menghilangkan _image_ Uchihanya, Itachi langsung berkelit dan dengan cepat ia memandang wajah Hinata yang sekarang menampakkan wajah meringis.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari ikan untuk dimakan," putusnya sembari menyeret gadis itu ikut mnceburkan dirinya kesungai.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha."

Sasuke mendengus sebal ketika mendengar tawa sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ yang menggelegar ketika mendengar cerita yang baru saja ia ceritakan padanya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan tawamu itu _Hokage-sama_," ucapnya sarkastik.

Dengan susah payang Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya yang susah untuk ia hentikan, ini lucu! sungguh lucu ketika ia mendengar penuturan Sasuke itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Itachi saat itu. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Itachi yang merasa kesal karena misinya hari ini telah diganggu oleh sang Uchiha bungsu dengan merebut pendamping mereka.

"Kau keterlaluan dengan _Aniki_mu, Sasuke. Hi hi hi," akhirnya tawa itu berhenti dan diganti oleh kikikan tidak jelas oleh sang _Hokage_ baru itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Mendengar pertannyaan itu Naruto menghentikan kikikannya dan kembali berpikir, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kantor Hokage miliknya.

"Entahlah?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

Lagi pula _Hokage_ muda itu juga tidak mengetahui apa tujuan Sasuke tersebut, ia hanya mengikuti alur yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia hanya menyepakati bahwa Sasuke menginginkan Hinata sebagai pendamping mereka untuk misi selama enam bulan tersebut, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya Sasuke memaksa Itachi untuk menyetujuinya. Yang ia tahu setelah pembicaraan kedua bersaudara itu selesai, Itachi dengan begitu mudahnya menyetujui keinginan Sasuke . Setelahnya Naruto melihat sedikit wajah kusut terukir di wajah si sulung Uchiha.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya terhadap Itachi-_san_?" pemuda itu menumpu tubuhnya pada meja di depannya seraya memajukan tubuhnya penasaran dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke yang berada di depannya hanya mendengus sebal ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat antusias ingin mengetahui rencana yang sekarang sedang ia jalankan. "Kau akan tahu setelah perkaranya selesai."

Naruto mengerutkan alinya tidak mengerti, "Hei, aku yang membantumu menjalankan rencana bodohmu itu. Kau tahu 'kan?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha di depannya mendelik tajam ketika Naruto menyebut rencana bodoh Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto sekarang, "Belum saatnya, Dobe."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke terhadapnya, jika saja pemuda itu bukanlah sahabat baiknya. Naruto sudah pasti akan menendang pantat Sasuke keluar ruangan Hokage dengan tidak elit.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Hinata sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus, kini ia sedang duduk dengan manis di depan api unggun. Tangan mungilnya sibuk dengan beberpa ikan yang telah mereka tangkap, yah gadis itu sekarang sedang memanggang ikan tersebut.

Mungkin ia sekaranag sudah tidak merasakan kebosanan lagi ketika ia mulai sibuk memanggang, setelah dirasanya salah satu ikan yang ia panggang telah matang. Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai mengambil ikan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas daun yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Gadis manis itu melirik pada Uchiha sulung yang sekarang kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya memunguti sampah di sungai sambil menunggu ikan yang di panggang Hinata.

"Itachi-_san!_" panggil Hinata dengan lembut.

Itachi yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang sekarang telah melambaikan tangannya, pemuda itu mengerti maksud Hinata, ia segera bergegas menghampiri gadis Hyuuga dan dengan cepat meraih ikan yang disodorkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis ketika melihat tingkah Uchiha itu yang hanya diam, Hinata sungguh mengerti akan perwatakan pemuda tersebut. Jadi gadis itu hanya dapat tersenyum sembari menggigit ikan yang baru saja ia ambil dari perapian.

Senyuman Hinata membuat Itachi yang mulai menggigit danging ikannya terhenti. Ia terpaku, tidak. Lebih tepatnya sih terpana. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang membuat hati pria tersebut menjadi tidak karuan, hah tahu begini ia tidak menyutujui permintaan _ototou_ kesayangannya itu.

Ia hanya takut jika semakin lama bersama Hinata, Itachi semakin tidak bisa melepaskan gadis tersebut. Padahal Itachi mengetahui begaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap gadis di depannya ini.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya ketika meihat Itachi mengehentikan kunyahannya dalam satu gigit, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya perlahan. "Itachi-_san_, a-apa rasa ikannya ku-kurang enak?" tanyanya sedikit takut jika pemuda tersebut tidak menyukai ikan panggangannya.

Itachi tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut gadis itu menginterupsi, dengan cepat ia menggelangkan kepalanya sekali dan perlahan mengehembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tidak,"

Maksudnya? Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Ti-tidak enak?" terka Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. Padahal ia berharap Itachi akan menyukainya. Yah paling tidak, pria itu menikmati apa yang telah dimakannya.

Pria Uchiha itu berjengit, bukan itu maksudnya! Ia sungguh sangat menikmati makanan itu. Tapi senyuman gadis itulah yang membuat Itachi sedikit terpana.

Cih! Ini sungguh sulit untuk mengatakannya, yah pada akhirnya pria itu hanya menepuk kapala Hinata seraya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

Jujur, apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarangpun semakin tidak mengerti akan tingkah pria di sampingnya tersebut. Setelah dirasanya Itachi telah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengacak-acak rambut miliknya. Hinata segra kembali menggigit ikan yang berada di tangannya sekarnag. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin peduli apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi padanya.

Dan Kami-sama... Itachi sungguh tidak bisa menahan gejolak jantungnya ketika merasakan kelembuatan dari rambut gadis pujaannya tersebut. Sekarang ia malah semakin menyesal telah dengan lancang mengacak rambut Hinata yang tidak bersalah. Sepertinya ia memang harus belajar untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada sang _Hokage_—Naruto

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Ok, selesai. Sebenarnya sih fic ini cuma fic penghilang stres. Mungkin ni fic tidak begitu panjang dan mungkin tidak memiliki konflik.

Makasih yang udah review ya:^^

**Scarlet, Mine, finestabc, Freeya Lawliet, Briesies, sasunata chan, Mamoka, yukihimegrace.**

Gomen ga bisa balas review...^

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.


End file.
